flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of the Mermaids
The Queen of the Mermaids or just simply 'mermaid '''is a onetime character in the series, ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Background All that is known about her is that she is the Queen of The Mermaids and she is highly respected by the other mermaids. She had a heart shaped container (its said to symbolize something by K'nuckles, but he could never figure it out.) made of unknown material containing her magic mermaid tear candies that granted wishes, it is likely she kept them because of how dangerous they are. Gone Wishing In the episode, Gone Wishing, she was discovered by Flapjack and Bubbie as they watched K'nuckles being chased by Mermen trying to get back her heart. When Knuckles taunted them for not being able to get it back, She then began to rise from the ocean and recite a riddle. Flapjack concernd for her well being asked if she needed her heart, only to be told off by Captain K'nuckles so they can go to Candied Island using the wishes, but Flapjack decides to spend one last day in Stormalong Harbor. Flapjack and K'nuckles wish for a number of wild and absurd things, like a giant arm, long hair, The ability to breathe maple syrup and the ability to spit anchors. When Flapjack goes home to Bubbie he looks at the mermaid and realizes that something is wrong when he tries to ask her and puts two and two together that the absurd wishes are killing her and wishes to find a way to save her, accidentally wishing he knew what to do, he finds out he has to give her back her mermaid tears to prevent her from dying, but K'nuckles has already used up all the wishes except the wishes they saved to go to Candied Island. Flapjack decides to use his wish to save the mermaid, But K'nuckles is selfish and steals his candy and wishes for 'hat and a corndog' to show Flapjack what a 'real wish' is not realizing that he wished for two things,(the latter with K'nuckles considering the wish as one.) He tries to go to Candied Island, failing. The mermaid then dies a rather horrifying and painful death and leaves her body and becomes the Skymaid. Trivia # The mermaid foreshadows her becoming the Skymaid at the begining of the episode with her riddle: "The color of my new home, will break my heart inside its own, my canvas hear is of consume, my fins and scales will split in two, The queen of Ocean dest till die, no longer mare! But made of sky..." 'break my heart' meaning all the wish granting candies being gone and the container breaking in half, 'my fins and scales slit in two' meaning her tail becomes angle wing/tail hybrid 'the queen of ocean dest till die, no longer mare but made of sky' foreshadowing her dying and becoming the Skymaid. # Since Poseidon is king of the sea then she could have been his wife...if its true its unknown how her death elected him.Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:One Time characters